


three hearts beating in sync

by cryystal_m00n



Series: we going high (school) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3 idiots, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Nomin, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, athlete!jeno, bad boy!jaemin, not a starving poet!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: renjun just wanted to wear his designer clothes and crush on them from afar, not be stuck in the middle.





	three hearts beating in sync

renjun watches as the boy across the hallway opens his locker, as a baby pink envelope falls from it on the floor. he makes sure to turn around when the boy reaches down for it, a knowing smile written across his face. renjun can feel the stare on him. he sighs, closing the door of the locker with a small _thud._

 

“nana!” a voice screams, before a pained whimper is heard. he already knows who the voice belongs to. he already knows that they jumped on the boy he was watching. that lee jeno jumped on the back of his boyfriend, na jaemin. he also didn’t need to turn and look to know that they were kissing; that the two boys he was crushing on were kissing each other.

 

“you have that stupid lovey-dovey smile on, jun,” someone says from his right.

 

“fuck off, sicheng-ge,” he tells them, but there’s no bite to it. he turns to face sicheng, looking at the boy dressed in pastel colors, at his equally pastel make-up and beret. “you look like something a unicorn pooped,” he deadpans, linking his arm with the elder’s.

 

“and you look like you have a hard on,” he replies, his eyes wandering down as if to check if there is, indeed, a hard on present in the younger’s pants.

 

“it’s not my fault that they look _so_ good!”

 

“yea, yea, you want them to kiss you and hold your hand and fuck you, we _know._ ”

 

renjun sighs again, this time the sound seeming a bit dreamy. ever since he started high school in korea his heart has been stolen by the school’s star athlete, lee jeno, and the school’s bad boy, na jaemin. sicheng calls him an idiot for falling for the most likely couple to end up getting married in school, but every time he does this, renjun just gives him the finger and goes back to looking at the two.

 

he never thought that he would be here, three months into the year, sending them love letters like a teenage girl in one of those cheesy movies from the 80s, but here he is.

 

they reach the classroom where their poetry club has its meetings, cutting renjun’s rant about how hot jaemin looks in his all-black-leather-jacket-don’t-fuck-with-me outfit short. renjun pouts, while sicheng sighs in relief. they enter the classroom, immediately being greeted by the rest of the club’s members.

 

the meeting goes all oh so smoothly, as most of them do. renjun reads his deep and meaningful poems (“full of thirst,” the members argue), everyone else claps when needed and after that the rest of them read a few verses, not really in the mood after hearing about how perfect jeno’s calves look in his basketball shorts, or how much renjun wants to kiss jaemin’s bloody knuckles. at this point, they all know not to question it.

 

renjun is adjusting his _gucci_ sweater, a prized possession of his, looking through his also _gucci_ bag (he might have a problem) for his airbuds, when someone pats his shoulder. he turns around, only to be met with the sight of a smiling jaemin. his breath catches in his throat, making him cough a few times. jaemin panics, beginning to pat his back gently in hopes of stopping the elder from choking.

 

after he is done, he tries to smile at him, making it seem as if he didn’t just almost die in front of one of his crushes. jaemin smiles back, hand still placed on renjun’s back. in the background, sicheng can be seen putting his bag away and quirking an eyebrow at the two.

 

“huang renjun, yes?” jaemin asks, as his stupidly warm hand still stays where it is. renjun wants to get as far away from it, but at the same times he wants it all over his body. dumb teenage hormones.

 

he nods, “that’s me.”

 

“na jaemin,” the honey-blond boy has to stop himself from saying ‘i know’. “i was wondering, well, jeno and i, not just me, do you want to go get dinner with us two once?”

 

renjun’s eyes widen, not believing his ears. he stays silent for almost thirty seconds, but before he can embarrass himself anymore, sicheng appears next to him, putting his arm around his neck. “he would so want that!” he screams, making jaemin’s smile become bigger.

 

the younger holds his hand out, sicheng reaching in renjun’s pants for his phone and giving it to him. he writes something in it, giving it back to its owner. “i’ll text you the details. bye, pretty!” he calls over his shoulder, throwing one last smile at the elder.

 

“what the fuck?!” renjun whisper yells at sicheng as soon as he is sure no one else can hear them.

 

“get those dicks, sweetie!” the elder cheers, going back to his bag.

 

_what the fuck._

 

* * *

 

jaemin does text him the details, five minutes later after he left, in fact. so one day after, renjun waits outside a small restaurant at 8 pm, waiting for the two younger boys. he decided to wear something simple, keep it casual, which is why he is dressed in his simplest shirt and dress pants he could find. he would’ve gone for a pretty skirt, but he didn’t know if his dates (should he even call them that) would appreciate his fashion choices.

 

a few minutes after arriving in front of the establishment, he spots jeno and jaemin walking hand in hand down the road he just came from. he notices how jeno’s usual jersey is on jaemin’s shoulders and how the latter’s leather jacket is on jeno’s. he smiles at the small detail.

 

once they are in front of him, jeno takes his hand from jaemin’s hold and opens his arms, inviting renjun for a hug. awkwardly, he goes in, hugging the younger’s waist shyly.

 

“what about me, pretty?” he hears jaemin ask as he feels jeno laughing. he pulls back, turning to look at the brown haired boy. his arms are just as open as jeno’s, and when renjun finally has them wrapped around his body, he wonders if he could die at this moment. he just had not one, but both of his crushes hug him not even five minutes apart. he could die happily now.

 

jeno coughs, making the spell break. he remembers where he is, who he is with _and_ what the two are to each other and blushes. “let’s go in, shall we?” he says, trying to seem cool and collected. _be the confident gay you know you are, hoe_ , he tells himself.

 

they sit at a table in the back, a table where people can’t really see them; on his right, there is jeno, while on his left, jaemin sits. he doesn’t know which one to look at. when he finally looks at them, first jaemin, then jeno, he sees the both of them smiling at him, making him look down at the menu again. he hears a snicker, before he feels a tug at his left pinky. he sees jaemin’s own pinky trying to link with his and he swears he can hear his soul saying goodbye and packing its shit, ready to go to god and thank him for whatever he is doing.

 

“so,” jeno starts, “you write, right?”

 

renjun smiles at him, nodding. “a bit, yes. i’m not the best at it, but practice makes perfect,” he laughs, before cringing at how nervous it sounded.

 

to his left, jaemin hums. “maybe you could show it to us once. only if you want to, of course.”

 

the eldest looks away, but nods again, nevertheless.

 

after that, they take turns in asking renjun random questions, trying to make him feel more comfortable with them. on the table he sees how the two hold hands, and he can’t help but let a sad smile play on his lips. seconds later, he feels a hand rest on his thigh, and when he looks up he notices jeno smiling gently at him. he blushes, but smiles back.

 

they finish their dinner shortly after, jaemin and jeno insisting on paying, as they _‘were the one to invite you out in the first place, pretty’,_ as jaemin said. he promised them both that next time would be on him. that only made them smirk at him.

 

they are on a bench, the chilly october wind blowing the fallen leaves gently around them. he shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. after a few more seconds of shivering, jaemin rests jeno’s jersey across his shoulders, muttering something about designer clothes _not being thick enough_.

 

renjun giggles, but pulls the jacket closer to his body. he stays squished in between the two younger boys, both of them having an arm wrapped around renjun. he swears that in his other live he must’ve saved millions.

 

“renjun?” jaemin asks, arm tightening around him.

 

said boy hums, looking at the way the swings move gently on their own.

 

“we want to kiss you.”

 

at that, renjun chokes on his saliva, breaking into a cough fit. again, he needs someone else to pat his back to save him from an embarrassing death.

 

“what,” is all he can manage to say.

 

“it’s ok if you say no, we just thought you should know that,” jeno says.

 

the blond nods at him. “ok.”

 

“ok?”

 

he turns to jaemin, putting his hand on his thigh. “kiss me.”

 

the younger doesn’t waste any second before leaning in and pressing their lips together. renjun can feel his ears being red, but at this moment it doesn’t matter to him. na jaemin is kissing him and soon, lee jeno will be doing the same. yeah, definitely saved millions.

 

jaemin finally pulls back when the need to breathe became too much. he smiles down at renjun. he doesn’t get to smile back before jeno turns him around to kiss him as well. the kiss lasts longer than his and jaemin’s did, not that renjun is complaining.

 

when jeno pulls back and rests his forehead on his, renjun feels a pair of lips on his neck.

 

huang renjun, age seventeen, just had his first kisses happen in a park at night, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
